Love Will Find A Way
by Sweetie Serenity
Summary: Li and Sakura broke up and Li is currently dating another girl. Sakura still have feelinds for him and Li's feelings are unstable. Li is about to make the biggest mistake in life...It's semi-lemon, suggested age 14 up
1. Can't Get Over It

LOVE WILL FIND A WAY  
  
Rated: PG 13, 14 is more suitable  
  
Status: 16 years old - 11th grade  
  
Sakura and Li broke up for about two weeks and Li is dating Brooke while Sakura is still trying to get over him and what happened.  
  
It's was a nice morning in autumn; multicolored leaves scattered on the ground and most of them are still remain on the trees. Some leaves fall off those trees and got carried by a soft breeze across the sky. Sakura and Madison are sitting on a bench staring at the scene of autumn, when leaves change colors and fall off and get carried by winds to who know where.  
  
"Sakura, you really need to get over it," Madison told her  
  
"I've tried, Madison, it's just that we've been together for so long and the next minute it gone, just like that," Sakura explained  
  
"I'm sorry," Madison said, "about what happened, although you never did tell me about it so I cannot help you at all."  
  
"Well, two weeks ago, he told me that we both need to move on. He didn't say why or anything and. and I just. I still got him on my mind. I--," Sakura paused, "look! His face is on the leaves again!" A tear suddenly rolls down from Sakura's face, she quickly wipes it and pretend it never happened.  
  
"You wanna just walk around and maybe you can think of something else, alright, that's my goal for now, I'll cheer you up!" Madison smiled  
  
"Okay, c'mon," Sakura smiled back  
  
Madison and Sakura walked slowly and Madison tried really hard to get Sakura to smile again. "Madison, you try too hard," Sakura giggled, "I'll think of something else now! Maybe that incident in Math yesterday."  
  
"Oh yeah! That was totally hilarious!" Madison agreed  
  
Ahead of them Li stood with Brooke, she was against the wall with arms around Li's shoulders and his arms around her waist kissing like no one else exist around them. Li stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked, "Are you picking me up tonight to Jane's party?"  
  
"Sure, see ya at 8?" Li answered  
  
" Alright," Brooke said, tossed her long blonde hair back and kissed him again.  
  
Madison and Sakura are heading toward them and Madison quickly spotted the sight and said, "Umm, Sakura, let turn left, walking straight is kinda boring. Besides, there's Chelsea and Zachary, let's go talk to them huh?"  
  
"Sure, if you want to," Sakura Sakura bewildered  
  
"We really don't need to see another couple exchanging saliva," Madison faked a smile and pulled Sakura to the left; she feared that Sakura gonna go crazy again.  
  
"Hey Zachary! Chelsea!" Sakura and Madison greeted  
  
"Hi you guys! I barely see you these days, well, except for cheerleading practices," Chelsea told them  
  
"Well, you know, we're here and there," Madison said  
  
"Anything new? You don't look so well, Sakura," Zachary asked  
  
"No, nothing, same old," Sakura lied, felt that she shouldn't bring anything up. Madison turned to Chelsea and whispered, "Please don't mention anything about Li okay? Don't ask, it's along story"  
  
Chelsea whispered back, "okay, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Okay! We'll see ya tonight at Jane's party!" Chelsea said  
  
"Bye! Tell L--," Zachary started, "ow. See ya!" and they walked away  
  
"Chelsea! Why d'you step on my foot again?" he asked  
  
"Don't mention Showron's name in front of Sakura, don't know why," Chelsea answered 


	2. "Liar!"

That after noon at Sakura's house; she was watching TV in her bed. Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello?" Sakura answered the phone  
  
"Hi! This is Madison, are you driving by yourself tonight or you want us to go together?" Madison asked  
  
"I'll drive, I don't wanna ruin your fun in case I wanna go home early," Sakura said  
  
"Sure. Are you watching soaps again?" Madison was curious  
  
"It's kinda interesting, well, see ya!" Sakura hung up the phone and get back to the TV. "John please don't leave me," a lady said on TV  
  
"You know I would never," he answered. Sakura picked up a pillow and throw it at her TV and shouted, "Liar!" and turn it off.  
  
Tori heard the noise outside and asked, "What the hell is going on in there, monster?"  
  
"Shut up! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be away from home, in college," Sakura replied madly because Tori still calls her 'monster'.  
  
"Whoa! An angry monster," Tori said and entered her room, "Are you okay? I have a feeling there's something else that you're mad about besides I call you name."  
  
"Nothing, don't you have better things to do?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I do. Umm, I've heard you have a party to attend, you want me to drive you?" Tori asked  
  
"It's alright, I can drive. Thanks anyway," she mumbled  
  
"And, Sakura? Watch where you're throwing stuff," Tori told her.  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	3. Together Again

Music's banging and colored lights down low, flashing wildly around the dance floor. Smiles are on faces; people are having fun, the time of their lives. "Everyone's having fun Sakura, you should too," Madison told her  
  
"Yeah, I will," Sakura smiled  
  
"I'll go get some food," Madison said and walked away, leaving her with Rita. "Let's just sit on the couch -I need to sit down a lil," Sakura said  
  
"Whatever," Rita agreed. Sakura sit and looked at the dance floor, where Li and Brooke dance side by side; she can still remember those sweet days that's now only a memory. Rita looked at Sakura and asked, "Are you trying to spot for someone?"  
  
"Oh, no, I just -oh dammit!" she whispered when she saw Brooke pulling Li's hands and get off the dance floor. "You are okay, right?" Rita asked  
  
"Yes, sorry," Sakura apologized  
  
Brooke takes Li to a hall. "Guest room," she whispered and licked his ear and dragged him inside and locked the door. The room was dim, lack of light, Brooke wraps her arm around him and kissed her lover. She pulls off Li's shirt and slowly slides down the zipper of her top and feels his chest against her and his hands on her back. She kissed is sexy body and he made his way down from her neck. Brooke was burning with love, she has fell in love with Li when they met; Li, unlike her, very unsure if he's doing the right thing, uncertain if he really loved her, but he got caught in the mood that was created.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, "Psst, Madison," Rita said quietly  
  
"What?" Madison asked  
  
"You do know that yeah, is in there with ahem, you know," Rita replied  
  
"What? Oh shit!" Madison's face is greened, "crap, not good."  
  
"I gotta tell Sakura," Rita suggested  
  
"No! She doesn't need to know everything,"  
  
"I think she should"  
  
"You're making a mistake Rita"  
  
"A good friend shouldn't hide from her friend"  
  
"But it'll hurt her, badly"  
  
"You cannot keep her from everything and she should not live a lie"  
  
"Good luck Rita, I really don't wanna see her suffer"  
  
"Thanks for the courage" Rita said sarcastically and off to look for Sakura. Madison looked at Rita walking toward Sakura, talking, and saw Sakura runs toward the door and closed it as she walks out. "Something wrong with her? It's only 11 at night," Jane asked Madison  
  
"She --," Madison started  
  
"Aren't you gonna chase after her to console her maybe?" Jane suggested  
  
"I think she needs some times alone, I mean if I was her right now, I'd feel the same way. being alone that is," Madison told her as she saw Rita stared at the door, maybe with a little regret.  
  
Sakura run as fast as she can away from Jane's house doesn't even think about taking her car and drive. She heads toward the park and sits on a swing. Tears keep rolling down her cheeks, impossible to stop; it falls endlessly and uncontrollably. Autumn winds blow by, it was cold and bitter, like ice shards running through her skins. Old memories flashed back again and hurt her head badly, it driving her insane and won't stop. She looks wrecked and whispered to herself, "How can I be so blind? Can't even judge a person. I always thought I was right but end up wrong, like always. Why did I even love someone that doesn't even bother? Or maybe things are meant to be like this. What the hell is love anyway? Why can't I hate him?"  
  
Meanwhile in the dark room burning with passion. Brooke pushed Li on the bed and lie on top of him, "Brooke," Li said  
  
"What?" she asked softly, "Why are you always interrupt me like this honey?"  
  
"Brooke, I cannot do this, I really gotta go," he told her  
  
"Huh? Why -wha?" she asked, puzzled  
  
"I -I don't love you, I don't even know how we even get this far. I almost make the biggest mistake! I'm sorry, I felt like I've been using you and it's wrong," he answered  
  
"Li, I don't care if you don't love me because I do, you don't need to tell me the truth, I don't wanna know," Brooke said desperately  
  
"I gotta go, it's over Brooke," Li told her and got up, grabbed his shirt to put it on and rushed out the door, leaving Brooke on the bed.  
  
"Madison, where's Sakura?" Li asked  
  
"Why you care? Just leave her alone, you've done enough damage," Madison told him coldly.  
  
"Please, where is she?"  
  
"Screw you! Why don't you just go back to your little whore?!"  
  
"You're not helping"  
  
"Thanks, I'm doing my job than. She doesn't need to hear anything from you! And get your silly ass away from her!"  
  
"Rita, you know where she is?" he asked Rita  
  
"She left, duh, and she could be anywhere out there right now" Rita answered  
  
"I think I might now where she is," Li told them  
  
"What? You do? How?" Rita confused  
  
"Intuition," Li answered, "see you". He left and jumped in the car, on the way to the park, where they used to be at after school when they're still together.  
  
Li got off the car and walk in the gate. He can see Sakura's shadow on the swing and the sound of her sobbing. He approached her quietly without her noticing and stand next to her and said, "Sakura, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What else is there to talk about?" She said bitterly, "it's over Li, don't you remember? You said it yourself"  
  
"I just wanna say I'm sorry, I -I got caught up in things and just went outta bound" he explained  
  
"You know, I'm sick of your lies, I don't wanna hear it no more," she told him and walked away from the swing. Li walked after Sakura and caught her hand to turn her around. "Let me go!" Sakura demanded  
  
"Listen," Li said, hanging on to her hand  
  
"Listen to your same ol' lie? Leave me alone dumbass!" she said and slapped him with tears; she quickly wipes them off.  
  
"I know I deserve that after what I've done to you, but I realized that I've been living a lie since we're part," Li confessed and embraced her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried, tried to break away  
  
"Why are you torturing yourself? Don't tell me you've been giving yourself hell," Li asked. Sakura is still crying and too tire to continue banging on Li's chest.  
  
"What else is left for me? It's all over!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, I pretty much heard what happened from Rita"  
  
"Dammit, nothing happened, really, your imagination runs wild again. Nothing extreme happened, I don't love her."  
  
"Let me go, why are you doing this to me? Y-you just play me like a toy and shattered my heart and now you -."  
  
"Shh," Li interrupted and kissed her. Sakura experienced déjà vu again, his tender kiss burned desire and erased all sad memories, all hatred stored inside her for so long. She can feel her body burning hot, blood rushing like crazy, and her mind got all hazy. Sakura moaned with pleasure, lost in his kiss and embrace again; she tried to escape, but she couldn't, it's irresistible. "I love you," Li whispered  
  
"Love you too," Sakura responded. Li smiled sexily and swings his arms around her slender waist and kissed her again and asked, "Can I have this last dance?"  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Deep in the dark I surrendered my heart once again to you, don't lose it." They dance in the silent of the night, under the moonlight shine so bright. The bitter cold wind of autumn now seems sweet and warm; it's like magic again, just like before. The breeze float by swayed trees and made leaves rustled like music as they waltz through the night. 


End file.
